My Mistake
by edwards.rocker.chick
Summary: I am bella swan and i am looking for my true love on myspace i know stupid alice talked me into it my worst ennmey is Edward Culln but i am best friends with all of his siblings what to do? who will i meet on myspace? ALL HUMAN NORMAL PAIRINGS
1. meeting bella

BPOV

I woke up one morning to the rainy day of Forks, WA to will be no different I thought but what did I know I go into my dresser I pull out my favorite light blue flowey shirt and some jeans with my fav. White converses. A Lil bit about me is that I live with my dad my parents divorced when I was young and I lived with my mom until her and Phil my new step-dad went to travel the world for his baseball career. My dad's name is Charlie he is usually gone so I cook and clean all for my self I am 17 and a sophomore in high school and last but not least my worst enemy Edward Cullen.

Edward is a rude self absorbed jerk who thinks he is all that and a bag of chips. I am the only one who thinks this of course every other girl thinks that he is the hottest man to live on this fine earth. I am also the only one who will stand up to him. Well that doesn't include my friends Rosalie or rose for short and Alice because they are Edwards's sisters. I know why would I want to hang out with his sibling's right well they are adopted so they are nice he is not so nice. They think it is wrong that he treats girls like crap and his brothers Emmet and Jasper also think it is wrong they are like my older brothers and I love them I just don't see how they can love him. But he dose live it is not like they can kick him out if they could I think they would.

Alice and Rose are my two best friends and buddies. Emmet is dating Rose and jasper is dating Alice. Alice is kind of crazy and has a big shopping addiction and Rose loves shopping too. Me I don't like it quite as much because they tend to over do but I still love them.

So I finished getting breakfast and went out to my Chevy I love my car it may be old but it soo cool I got a text from Alice

_Hey where r u dude Edward is trash talking u again better hurry _

O great I thought I push my tuck up to 60mph so I could get there fast enough to stop him that kid makes me soo mad sometimes no scratch that all the time here we go again


	2. EDWARD AND BELLAS FIGHT

BPOV

I pull up too the school just as the song womanizer by Brittney Spears ended how ironic. So I step out of the car to see a blur of black hair coming my way "Hi Alice," I say calmly, "where is he". "He is over by those benches go get him", she said I walk over to Edward and stand right behind him he doesn't even take notice that I was there until all his football buddies pointed to me and stared laughing. He turned to me "ummm, hi what is up", he said with hesitation.

"Hey you look really good Edward so what was that about me being ugly", I said trying to make it look like I didn't care just looking at my nails. Ummm I didn't say that what r u talking about I just said that you where a slut not ugly" Edward said. I could feel my face getting red and the tears well up in my eyes but I was not going to let him win I am going to win. "Really I wonder if your brothers would agree with that. Let's go get them shall we." I said right as jasper and Emmet where walking toward me. "Hey Eddy what up" then they realized what was happening " are you bugging Bella again I talked to you about this would you stop I know you are my bro. but she is like a sister and if you cant be nice I will have to rearrange your face be nice "said Emmet looking very scary

Edward grabbed his girl of the week and they went off to do things I do not care to know I walked away to my first class before I could yell at anyone else. I can't believe the nerve that he has I am soo glad he has no classes with me or I might get put in an insane asylum. I was walking to lunch later that day I went through the lunch line and went to sit by Rose and Alice and Jasper and Emmet. Of Corse Edward only sat a table or two down ahh that boy is going to be the death of me. Slowly the girls turned to me with an evil look on there faces. Oh no they are coming up with some scheme oh great what is it this time", I asked "Oh nothing", They said "Just come out with it I know I will have to do it", I said "Good you are learning Bella anyway ya know how you haven't gone out in a really really long time." said Rose I was thinking it would be a good idea to make you a MySpace and we could put really good pictures of you all made up and then you could talk to lots of different people and the catch is that you have to use a fake name and so dose everyone else and you have to get a date by the homecoming dance please I wont make you up for 2 months after please please please", said Alice Maybe did you say 2 months", I said I would do mainly anything to get out of makeovers "if you do you might end up with someone you hate but I know how much you hate makeovers by the screams and help me's I here when they do them to you" said Emmet. Jasper just nodded his head in agreement. "Ok fine I will do it but if I get a stalker it will be all your fault", I said. At that point Alice and Rose went on and on about how fun this was going to be. I just hoped that I would die from all the makeovers in between now and the home coming dance. Here we go.


	3. ALICE IS ACTING FUNNY

BPOV

As soon as I got home I went to my computer to see who I could find on MySpace. O joy! So I went into my room set my stuff down and turned on my computer and went to get a snack while it loaded up. Once I had my Oreos I when up to my room my computer was finally loaded. I got on the internet typed in and I clicked the signup button. Now it starts! I was thinking what should my penname be? hem…… well I am clumsy and I have brown hair hum…….. I have got it what about brown haired klutz. Ok that is it. My password hmmmm………IeatU17 I love it. Ok now to design it with skulls and crossbones in Pink and black. Then out of nowhere I got a friend request from pianoplayer22. He looked kool so I did it. That is when I went to his profile to see his pic it was him I noticed that his whole hand was covering his whole face all I could see was his great and amazing hair which was a golden and auburn color it was beautiful. I really hope he lives round here

_Hey_

**Hello **

_How are you today?_

**I am ok but this boy (my worst enemy) was being really mean today I swear he has no manners what so ever.**

_That sucks I know a girl like that I tease her but it is only cuz she hates me _

**Ya I hate this guy a lot **

_I understand. So what grade r u in?_

**I am in 11****th**** grade what bout you**_?_

_Me to how cool is that?_

**Way kool maybe I know you and you know me we just don't know **

_Ya it has it be something like that _

**So how long have you been playing the piano you know what they say right?**

_I have been playing for about 13years what so they say _

**Dang this must be true for you cuz they say piano players are very good with there hands **

_I have heard that one and from what I hear it is so true _

**Well aren't you just self confident**

_Only when it comes to school, girls and football _

**That is a lot of things ya know **

_Ya hey what time will you be on tomorrow my sis wants me to take her to a friends house (the devil) _

**I should be on right after school kk?**

_Kk talk to ya then bye klutz _

**Bye piano player **

Wow that is the coolest convo I have ever had I know it was only a couple lines it was still really cool. I can't wait to talk to him tomorrow. So I shut down my computer. I remembered crap Alice is coming over to check my MySpace. Crap! I hurried and went down stairs to see Edward and Alice pulling into my driveway. I yelled at Alice to hurry it was raining. Ewww! Edward was there but he looked dazed he didn't even glare or smirk at his lil stunt he pulled today. I was just grateful that Alice wasn't going to give me a makeover those where horrible. Shopping is soooo much worse though it is like all ya see is a blur of her black hair I just watch with amazement. Edward drove away and Alice ran to me like she hadn't seen me in 10 years.

"woo down Alice chill it is just a MySpace account" I said

"NO it is not it is the being of something great what is your penname" she said she look like she just found out that the shopping convtion was coming to her house or something

"Chill it is brown haired klutz ok" I said look at her like she was crazy

"It fits you perfectly" she said as she smirked

After that she went up to my room on my computer she was looking around and then I heard her squeal I thought something had died or something. I was asking her what happened but she just brushed it off saying that it wasn't important but I know it was she had a crazy happy smile on her face. Whatever I don't even care. We just hung out after that I really hoped that tomorrow would be better then today.

**A/N Hey faithful readers I am soooooo sorry I have not been able to update my dad and bro just got a new video game for the computer and I haven't been able to update then I had it all done and my mom deleted it I am sorry I hope you liked this chap I am going to make the next one a lot longer and it will be out hopefully by next week. If you have any complaints or compliments my email address is u_luv_me_more anyway REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST SUBSCRIBE PLEASE I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND **


End file.
